mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Comentário de blog de usuário:WaxingCrescent/Red Fields: Purple Destiny - Parte 6/@comment-26327520-20160906234200
O desenho da Laguna ficou bem legal e olha só eu percebi uma coisa, ocê tem um estilo só de fazer caudas curtas =P Esse mesmo estilo ocê já fez em outras artes de personagens xD A Javelin vai ficar feliz de saber que as aulas não vão voltar dia 15, com essa loucura toda acontecendo, acha mesmo que a escola vai abrir e se abrir elas não iram xD fazer oque lá ...só se isso tudo for resolvido até o dia 15 ai sim elas vão xDD É Night “algo que ocê já tinha percebido isso antes” e eu também, só que agora eu não vou lembrar, só se eu for ler os outros volumes de novo, ainda não sei ou tenho certeza do que pode ser, será que 'cr'ises, as que ela tem e teve quando derrotou a Aurora, 'cr'iminosos, Blast e Blizzard, com certeza não vou conseguir lembrar ou acertar. Perá, eu lembro que o EE, tinha falado que precisará que os Orders ficassem com 16 pôneis diferentes e a Night esta com dois, se ela for tirar um ela vai ficar igual a Longmane original (será que a Night pode ser e a longmane original, será que ela não voltou no tempo junto com o End no meio da batalha, to viajando na maionese), sim o EE disse que precisaria de 16 usuários e não 15, Vish vai dar alguma coisa errada nesse plano. O Depth não vai lutar =( mas eu não me lembro dele ter alguma habilidade que necessita dele usar as asas, na verdade nem lembro se ele usou as asas nas batalhas, a Jav eu lembro que usou já ele não lembro. A Blade ta mudando muito, essa Apocalypse Jewel'' ''e igual ao Shadow Power ou e ela que ta ficando cada vez, mas louca, oque ela vai ganhar destruindo as duas dimensões, ela esqueceu que ela morar nelas xD e agora vai controlar as amigas zumbis (eu entendi a referencia =P) ela ta com mais de 10 parafusos soltos. Ei isso NÃO vale ;-; eu não sei quem vão ser os outros personagens, como vou palpitar D= só posso falar de três, a Blizzard com o Ice, a Four Zero talvez com Spirit e o Blast com o Fear, já o Tide ta na cara que ele vai usar o Water (ou o Light se eu não estiver viajando na minha imaginação), o Enforcer como ele e uma maquina que conhece tudo sobre o corpo dos pôneis, acho que ficará com o Convexity e a Mardi talvez o time, o resto eu não sei D= Wow, essa leoa abriu mesmo aporta do carro, esse foi o primeiro “Continue” que eu corri atrás pra ver oque ia acontecer =B Fui igual um doido procurar a versão completa, muito legal =P oque ocê faria numa situação daquelas??? xDD Mas Bem, foi uma parte muito legal crescent, e não, não estou bem, aconteceu uma coisa muito triste comigo ontem nem dormi direito, mas..... a vida segue e ocê como esta???